Caught In A Crossfire
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Carly's on vavaction in Yakama. When the gang sets out on a road trip to go get her will sparks fly between Sam & Freddie or will they kill each other first? Are Gibby & Sam getting close? Is Creddie or Cibby happening? Will Spencer ever tie his shoes?


****

Chapter 1

My Vacation For Normalcy & Unstable Friends

* * *

I heard footsteps and the occasional sound of a hand hitting a face while I sat on the couch and watched T.V. Soon I could hear them talking-well yelling.

"It is not! It's all your fault! My mom bought this for me and if she sees it's been soiled I'll be in big trouble!"

"Oh shut-up Benson. You should be thanking me. Your shirt looks better than it did before."

"Puckette this is the last straw!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure T-bo has more," Sam said opening the door, Freddie right behind her.

I couldn't help but sigh at the sight of them. Sam and Freddie were both covered in smoothies, ketchup, mustard, and other condiments. Sam pushed Freddie aside and ran to the sink trying to rinse out her hair Freddie followed her in hot pursuit yelling at her all the way. She whirled around and rinsed her hair on him. He yelled and shoved her. Of course this started a chain reaction and soon they were attacking each other, Sam had the upper hand of course but Freddie was defending himself. He had gotten a lot stronger, almost competition to Sam. I got tried of the screaming and grabbed my spray bottle of water. I started squirting them and they scampered off. Freddie behind the kitchen island and Sam next to the stool near the computer.

"Whoa! Uncalled for!" Sam cried.

"Yeah!" Freddie added.

"Well at least you agree on something!"

They both slowly crawled out of their hiding spots and backed up towards the couch while I held my weapon tightly, ready to fire.

"Carly, put the bottle down," Sam said, stepping towards the door backwards in step with Freddie.

"We stopped! It's fine now," Freddie interjected.

"Just put it down," Sam said slowly as they got closer to the door.

I couldn't let them escape now so I swiftly circled around them, blocking the door.

"Where do you two think you're going? This has to stop now! Now sit down! I have something to tell you!"

They glanced at each other has if communicating telepathically before deciding it was safer to bolt towards..the elevator! Darn it!

"Hey! Wait! Guys!" I screamed running towards them as Freddie pushed the elevator button frantically. "I just want to talk about this! You two need two stop fighting!"

"Freddie," Sam screamed. "Make it go down!"

"I'm trying," he yelled back.

"Just si-"

It was too late. The elevator doors had closed in my face just as I started to spray their screaming faces. I ran out the front door naively hoping I would beat the elevator, but of course I trip over my own chimmy shoes.

"AAAAH!" I cried falling down the steps till hitting the bottom of the stairs case just as the elevator doors slid open. I quickly jumped up biting my lip to keep out a wail and dashed towards them.

"Guys! I'm not going to spray you..Unless you don't follow my orders. I just have some things to discuss with you! It's about my grandpa, I need your help."

"Why didn't you just say so," Sam huffed crossing her arms. "I thought this would be another intervention like with my mom."

"Hey! That worked out."

"Sort of. If you mean getting locked in a tiny room with my mother for more than nine hours and you having a freak attack working out fine."

"But you and your mom are good now."

"Well, we're working on it."

"Okay. So not all my intervention are perfect but they're are somewhat effective. Now Let's go back upstairs where I'll put this down and I can tell you my big news."

"And no more anti-arguing methods you want to try on us?" asked Freddie.

"Well...I do have some-"

They both groaned.

"But I won't use them on you..for now," I said.

They sighed and all three of us got into the elevator and headed into my apartment. I locked the door and the two bickering sidekicks sat down on opposite ends of the couch. I winced as the food still on their shirts rubbed off on the couch then walked quickly towards the elevator panel and flipped the switch that would the elevator in place so they couldn't escape. I also locked the door to the plaza basement. I turned towards them and smiled and their scared and confused faces.

"I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, to Yakama. My grandpa wants me to visit but Spencer is unable to due to...the accident. So I need you two to watch him while I'm gone."

"You're leaving me alone with Benson and Spencer? Carly have you gone insane?"

"I'll be back in two weeks. What damage could you three possible do that in two weeks?"

Sam and Freddie gave me a look that said my question was stupid.

"Eeermm, never mind. Just try to control yourselves. I feel bad enough leaving you two together but I really need you to watch Spencer. He's helpless. Now you obviously know where I keep all my food-"

"Well I'm sure Sam dose," Freddie interrupted.

Sam rolled her eyes about to retort when I gave a look that said shut-up.

"Anyway! I'm leaving you two to house sit and baby-sit."

"I'm not a baby!" Spencer cried running down the stairs and then tripping over his untied shoe laces which sent him flying forward so he ended head fist into the couch seat in between Sam and Freddie, his legs and butt in the air.

I sighed once again. "See what I mean? Helpless..."

"And just when are you leaving?" Sam questioned.

"Now actually," I replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would react so I waited to tell you. I'm sorry! I was nervous!"

"Yeah right! You knew we wouldn't want to! You knew we would object! Carls that's low!"

"Did I mention that Gibby is dropping Guppy off here later today? I promised him I'd baby-sit while he goes out with Tasha and his mom goes out with her boyfriend."

They both glared at me and Spencer wailed, his face still him the couch.

"I still don't understand why she didn't like me," Spencer said, his voice was almost so muffled you couldn't barley understand.

I started to roll my eyes than realized he couldn't see me.

"Well I have to go or I'll miss my flight," I said starting to walk over to the two pink suitcases standing by the front door that the bickering sidekicks hadn't noticed. Just when I bent down to grabbed the handle bar Freddie and Sam each hugged one of my legs.

"Don't leave!" Sam cried.

"You can't make me stay with this blonde headed demon and a basket case artist! He's a nine year old stuck in a grown man's body!"

"I have to go!" I yelled dragging them with me slowly out the door. Spencer had decided to get up and grab my other bag but then went down hill-or stairs I should say because once again due to his shoelaces he had tripped and was now tumbling down the plaza steps.

"Guys! Off! Now! Don't make me get the water!"

They whined like dogs and jumped off, folding their arms over their chests.

"But last time you left us alone Spencer and Gibby went for a camping trip and left us and Guppy alone in here! Worst of all he forgot to buy more groceries..."Sam said rubbing her stomach. "I was starving!"

"She almost ate me," Freddie mumbled.

"Guys I think you'll be fine for two weeks!"

They both looked at each other than raised their eyebrows at me to show me that what I just said was stupid.

"Now I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

I dropped my bag and gave Sam a hug, squeezing her tight, trying to reassure her. Freddie already had his arms open waiting for when I turned to him. I gave him a bear hug as well and faked a smiled at them. I picked up my bags and glanced at them one more time, stepping over Spencer who was sprawled on the ground. He mumbled a weak goodbye as he tried to sit up. I waved over my shoulder and walked out the Bushwell Plaza doors knowing very well that leaving them alone would end in disaster. Look I know how this is going to end. Sam is going to lose tons of wait and most likely almost kill Freddie in the process and Guppy is going to disappear for a few days and be found probably in the closet like last time or in the tub eating a chicken leg like he did the time before that. Freddie's mom is going to go berserk well more than usually because I'm not there to defend him. Spencer...He's Spencer. He's going o something stupid and unpredictable. I heaved a sigh as a taxi parked in front of me. I thought I knew what I was leaving behind but I didn't know what was waiting me in Yakama. I was just praying that my friends wouldn't burn down the apartment or least have a problem that could wait until I get back.

I shook my head and opened the taxi door. "Breathe Carly breathe! This is like a vacation..A vacation from the crazy stuff that you find normal to...um normal stuff that you find bizarre. Oooh, Granddad better be dyeing if he's taking me away from these nut jobs," I thought climbing into the backseat.

"Where to Miss?" Asked the burly cab driver.

"Seattle Airport-and step on it."

* * *

****

Nikki Adams here! No I'm not dead I was on vaca? Haha, just being lazy I suppose. So anyway here's a new fanfic-hope you like it!

~Nikki Adams (as I stated earlier...)


End file.
